The Only Reason ( Torture )
by rushxoxoo
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin sepasang sejoli yang diikat oleh sebuah cincin - melingkari kedua jari telunjuk mereka, hidup sebagai keluarga kecil yang sangat berkecukupan, Kyungsoo dituntut untuk bekerja keras untuk kehadiran sang buah hati. Jongin? semudah membalikkan tangan menghamburkan uang. Chanyeol, sang sahabat, dapatkah ia mengubah kehidupan Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Atau..sebaliknya


**The Only Reason ( Torture )**

Fanfiction baru bergenre Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Hurt!, dan Friendship..

Untuk kalian yang suka KAISOO silahkan dinikmati ..

Ini FF chaptered yah jadi bakal update di waktu yang tidak di tetapkan :O ..

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk pembuatan dan penulisan selanjutnya, jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak comment yah ..

 **Disclaimer :**  
Semua characters murni saya ambil dan pinjem dari anggota EXO ...

AN :  
Cerita murni dari otak ( Alhamdulillah ) hanya characters yang minjem dari anggota EXO ...

 **The Only Reason ( Torture )**

 **Author's POV**

Nafas berat terdengar jelas ketika pemuda bertubuh kurus itu berusaha melawan rasa mual yang sedang menguasai tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang bercucuran melalui dahinya, membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat berantakan; mata sembab tidak sedikit menolong dia terlihat lebih baik.

Tubuhnya kembali terjengkat pelan ketika desakan muntah dari tenggorokannya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri 'penderitaan' ini dengan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada diperutnya, bahkan jika ia boleh jujur mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di dalam perutnya karena kenyataannya dari pertama ia bangun sampai sekarang ia sudah muntah – tidak terhitung lagi.

Mulut heart-shaped-nya menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia meringis ketika rasa sakit menghantam perut bawahnya: kram.  
Dalam hitungan detik, sistem otak menyuruh saraf tangan kanannya pergi menuju bagian yang terasa sakit dan meremasnya.

Kepalanya menunduk, meringis pahit, dan mencoba untuk mengontrol nafasnya ketika rasa sakit itu semakin kuat. Dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, ia bisa menompang tubuhnya ke badan closet, dan menunggu beberapa menit sampai sakit itu pergi.

Ketika waktu terasa seperti tidak berjalan, akhirnya, Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega ketika rasa sakit itu menghilang perlahan-lahan. Ia boleh merasa lega – untuk sekarang, namun ia tahu itu akan kembali lagi, dan ia harus menghadapi hal itu selama kemahilannya.

Ia melihat pancaran refleksinya melalui cermin toilet yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ia menggoceh dalam hati.

Sebelum meninggalkan toilet, ia mengambil air dan membasuh wajahnya karena ia tidak ingin Jongin khawatir ketika ia mengetahui kondisinya. Khawatir? Yeah, ia berharap demikian.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamanya dan Jongin, namun seperti biasa ia tidak heran lagi ketika menemui Jongin masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur mereka. Semua terlihat berantakan ketika berhubungan dengan Jongin, bahkan hampir setiap saat Kyungsoo selalu membersihkan semuanya, namun Jongin akan dengan mudah merubahnya – lebih tepatnya merusaknya.

Selimut terbuang keluar dari tempat tidur, bantal yang berada di sebelah kaki Jongin, dan baju Jongin yang tergeletak menutupi lampu kamar tidur. Yeah, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin ketika tidur ia akan telanjang dada dan Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun kebiasaan Jongin yang menaruh sesuatu dengan seenaknya adalah hal yang ingin Kyungsoo rubah dari Jongin.

"Jongin, bangun.." Kyungsoo mengambil barang-barang yang 'terbuang' ke lantai dan mengembalikan ke tempat semestinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika tidak ada respon dari sang suami.

"Jongin!" ia menarik keluar tangan Jongin dari tempat tidur, namun hanya suara mmm yang mampu keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Jongin, aku akan pergi kerja, cepat bangun! Bantu aku membersihkan rumah.." sekali lagi ia menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan Jongin.  
Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin, tentu saja, namun hal seperti inilah yang membuatnya sedikit lelah. Mereka akan mempunyai anak – tidak lama lagi dan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kelakuan Jongin yang seperti ini? Jongin adalah orang yang sedikit malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan jika bukan dari lubuk hatinya sendiri – bagus, bagus karena dengan alasan itulah sampai sekarang Jongin masih menjadi pengangguran. Kyungsoo, sang istri, adalah orang yang harus mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecil ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus bekerja lebih giat ketika mengetahui kehadiran sang buah hati, ia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk buah hati mereka.

Jika terlintas dibenak tentang pekerjaan apa yang Kyungsoo tekuni saat ini, maka jawabannya adalah bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah Café dan Bar; Café di siang hari dan Bar di malam hari, seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan. Ia sudah berkali-kali melamar di tempat lain, namun hasil sama yang selalu ia terima; nihil.

"Jongin..!" untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan sang 'zombie'.

"Ah! Apa-apaan sih? Kalau mau kerja yasudah kerja sana, ganggu tidur orang saja"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

"Huh- Jongin, aku bekerja untuk kita. Aku memintamu untuk membersihkan rumah..itu saja dan kamu masih memintaku yang mengerjakan? Jongin, apa harus aku ingatkan lagi kalau aku sedang hamil?"

Jongin kembali ke posisi nyamannya, mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya mencoba untuk kembali tidur. "Katakan padaku apa tugas istri?" ia bertanya santai dengan mata terpejam.

"Dan apa tugas suami? Jongin, berubahlah, kita akan mempunyai anak. Bertanggung jawablah sedikit"

"Kau berjanji untuk menerimaku apa adanya..pertama kali kita menikah dan kau harus menerimaku, inilah aku. Sekarang pergi dan cari uang yang banyak"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tetap tenang karena ia tahu jika tidak maka kram itu akan kembali. Jika boleh jujur, dalam masa kehamilan Kyungsoo bisa dikatakan ia berada di dalam kondisi tidak aman – ia sangat rapuh dan mudah lelah. Berbeda dengan wanita, Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki yang mana seharusnya tidak ada tempat kandungan untuk bayi di dalam tubuhnya. Namun, dunia sudah sangat berbeda, laki-laki tidak membutuhkan kandungan untuk bisa hamil karena calon bayi bisa tumbuh sempurna di dalam perut sang carrier.  
Dengan adanya hal tersebut, kehamilan yang terjadi pada laki-laki tentu akan berdampak besar, akan mempunyai resiko lebih tinggi daripada wanita. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap berpikir positif dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melawan itu semua. Kehamilannya sekarang masih beranjak sekitar 1 bulan, namun ia sudah menghadapi hal yang berat seperti sakit kepala yang hebat, mual, kram, lelah terlalu cepat bahkan ia pernah sampai tidak sadarkan diri, dan tentu perubahan fisik yang sudah mulai terlihat yaitu kulitnya mulai memucat. Kantong panda-pun juga mulai muncul di kantung matanya.

"…" Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menghadapi Jongin, semua akan terdengar nihil baginya. Kim Jongin adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

"akan ku buatkan sarapan untukmu sebelum aku pergi" itulah kalimat terakhir darinya sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

Rumah mereka tidaklah besar, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat sederhana – kecil. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu lantai dengan dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, dan ruang tengah untuk tempat keluarga sekaligus untuk tempat makan dan dapur.

Kyungsoo harus menempuh jarak yang bisa terbilang lumayan jauh untuk sampai ketempat kerja; keduanya, Café atau Bar. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan kedua kakinya untuk mengantarkannya kesana dan semenjak ia hamil hal itu membuatnya semakin lelah namun apa lagi yang bisa ia keluhkan? Jongin, sang suami, bahkan seakan tidak ingin tahu-menahu tentangnya, yang ia ingin tahu hanya jika keinginan biologisnya muncul maka Kyungsoo harus meladeninya seberapa lelah ia dan harus memberikan apa yang Jongin inginkan.


End file.
